Yu-Gi-Hakusho
by Sharikoutsu
Summary: What happens when the Yu Yu Hakusho boys meet the Yu-Gi-Oh gang? Rated for language and sexual themes


Yu-Gi-Hakusho

Chapter one

Yugi and the gang; Katsuya, Honda, Tea, and surprisingly Seto, were sitting at Yugi's house watching television when the phone rang. Yugi got up to answer it.

"Moshi Moshi." Yugi spoke into the phone.

"Hey Yugi, it's grandpa, I just wanted to let you know that several people will be staying at the house for a while. They're competing in a tournament in town and needed a place to stay." Solomon Mutuo informed Yugi.

"Tournament, I don't know of any tournament." Yugi answered.

"It's not a dueling tournament; I', not sure what kind of tournament, but they're having it in town. Make sure you're good to them. I'm doing this as a favor to an old friend." Solomon said the hung up the phone.

Yugi placed the phone back on the receiver and went back to his friend. He told him what was going on and they all seemed interested, well at least Yugi assumed they were interested he couldn't tell with Seto. Yugi sat down and continued to watch T.V. About ten minutes later Yugi had to get up again as the doorbell rang.

Meanwhile, on a plane heading to Domino, a group of four were sitting and talking; Well most of them at least, one was in a corner just looking out the window. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small boy with a pacifier in his mouth pops up.

"Okay everyone, I have the sleeping arrangements fixed. You'll be staying with an old friend of mine." He said looking at them.

"An old friend, Koenma?" one of the boys asked, this one has long red hair and deep green eyes.

"Yes Kurama, he's doing it as a favor to me. He has a grandson about your age; I'll ask that you be nice to them." Koenma said pointedly looking at Hiei, a short boy in all black with hair that stands straight up.

"Hn." Was the response he received form said youth.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Kurama said with a smile toward Koenma.

Just then the plane began to descend and a light came on telling everyone to sit down and buckle up.

"Well this is where I leave you. This is the address, and remember be nice." Koenma said handing the address to Kurama the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The plane landed and the group made their way off. After getting their bags they hailed a taxi and headed to their temporary home. After about a ten minutes' drive the boys found themselves in front of a game shop.

"Well this is it, y'all ready?" Yusuke asked; when everyone nodded he rang the doorbell. The door opened to revel a youth about the same height as Hiei and the same gravity-defying hair it was tri-colored and had multiple spikes.

"Are you Yugi?" Kurama asked looking at the paper Koenma gave him.

Yugi smiled at them before speaking. "You must be the ones my grandpa was talking about, come on in." He said moving to let them in.

They walked in and followed Yugi into the living room.

Yugi looked at the group. "Guys these are my friends; Katsuya, Honda, Anzu, and Seto." Yugi introduced them pointing to each of them in turn.

Each gave their own show of acknowledgement before Kurama took over and introduced his group.

"Hey everyone, my name is Kurama and this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." He said smiling.

Once introductions were over everyone sat down and started talking, T.V completely forgotten.

"So guys what tournament are you competing in?" Yugi asked after a while.

"Well, I'm not really sure how much you'd believe if we told you." Yusuke said looking at Yugi.

"You could tell us anythin' afta everythin' we been through. We'll believe anythin'." Katsuya spoke up.

"He has a point you know." Honda said laughing.

"Well do you believe in demons?" Kurama asked smiling.

"Demons? Like the ones you see in horror films?" Anzu asked looking skeptical.

"Not quiet, those are exaggerations. I'm talking about real life demons, the ones no one knows about." Kurama said looking amused.

"You're saying demons exist?" Anzu asked looking a little shocked.

"Yes and you are in the presence of two of them." Kurama said laughing at the expressions that came over the others faces.

"You're saying two of you are demons?" Yugi asked, the only one who didn't seem surprised. Kurama assumed that he had seen enough to not be surprised at anything.

"Yes Hiei and me." Kurama said looking at Yugi.

"I refuse to believe that," Seto said speaking for the first time," Unless you can prove it." He added.

"Hn, I don't have to prove anything to you." Hiei spoke up also for the first time.

"Well I'll prove it." Kurama said standing up.

Once he was standing, he concentrated then let his demonic power show. Soon the once red haired youth stood there with long, silver hair and cold, amber eyes.

"Hello my name is Youko Kurama, Nice to meet you." Kurama said with a smirk. After a while Kurama returned to his usual form and sat back down.

"Okay that was pretty cool." Seto admitted looking at Kurama in a whole new light.

Kurama smiled charmingly at Seto for a moment before turning his attention to the others, who were still in shock, except Yugi.

"So y'all in some kinda demon tournament?" Katsuya asked, the first one coming to his senses.

"Yeah the have one every year always in a different place." Kuwabara said also speaking for the first time.

"Wait if it's a demon tournament, how come ya two are in it. Y'all ain't demons are ya?" Katsuya asked looking confused.

"That's a very long story. One we need not get into." Yusuke said looking a little bit offended.

"Okay sorry if I made ya feel uncomfortable." Katsuya apologized.

"It's fine, so what do y'all do for fun?" Yusuke asked changing the subject.

"We play Duel Monsters." Yugi said taking out his deck and showing it to the newcomers.

"Duel Monsters? That doesn't sound fun." Hiei spoke up looking slightly interested.

"Well ya can play for fun but we usually have tournaments and most play to win." Katsuya said laughing. "Kaiba here invented a machine that makes the monsters seem real, but they're really holograms." He added.

"Really? Would show us?" Hiei said, forgetting that he was usually stoic in his interest.

"Sure, but we'll need a bigger area, I suggest we go in the back yard." Yugi said pulling out his duel disk.

Katsuya grabbed his own duel disk and they all made their way to the back yard. They took their positions at opposite ends of the yard and inserted their decks into the disks. They set the life points to 3000 since it was going to be a quick game. The duel began and after a while Yugi won.

"Now Mutt, you should have known you'd never bet Yugi." Seto said smirking.

"Shud up Moneybags, ya know it was just for fun," Katsuya grumble," and I ain't a dog." He added.

"You know Hiei, Seto sounds a little like you." Kurama pointed out with a smile.

"Hn, when have I ever insulted someone to satisfy some sick quirk?" Hiei said crossing his arms.

"You do it to Yusuke all the time." Kuwabara said.

"I don't do it for fun, I'm just honest." Hiei said looking away.

"Doesn't mean I like it," Yusuke said laughing, "Though it's usually true." He added after he had stopped laughing.

Yugi and the others were just watching in amusement and surprise. Seto had a sour look on his face glaring at Hiei. Katsuya looked surprised; a stranger he just met indirectly stood up for him.

"Okay how about we do something else." Yugi suggested noticing the look on Seto's face.

"What are we gonna do Yug'?" Katsuya asked looking at Yugi.

"I don't know; what do you guys do for fun?" Yugi asked the newcomers.

"Well, we usually don't have time for fun." Yusuke said.

"You've never been to an amusement park, played a board game, or just hand out at the park?" Honda asked looking shocked.

"Yusuke and I have before he became a Soul Detective." Kuwabara said before covering his mouth. Clearly he let that slip by the look on Yusuke's face.

"Soul Detective? What's that?" Katsuya asked curious.

The others stood in silence. After a while Yugi spoke up.

"Let's not worry about that. If he doesn't want to talk about it, don't bother him with it." He said looking at Yusuke then Katsuya.

"I was just curious." Katsuya said a little taken aback by Yugi's tone of voice.

"I know Jou, but it's really none of our business." Yugi said in a more playful tone.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, sometimes ma curiosity gets the better of me and I ask rude questions." Katsuya apologized only to please Yugi.

"It's all right Katsuya, I'm like that too." Yusuke said smiling.

"Please call me Jou. No one outside of family calls me Katsuya." Katsuya said looking a little sad.

Noticing the look Yusuke decided to drop the subject. Hiei noticed it too and couldn't help wondering what caused the blond to feel sad about his own name.

"Well how about we play a board game," Kurama suggested, "Though you'll have to teach Hiei and I."

"Well let's go see what game we have and I warn you there's a bunch. This is a game shop." Yugi said laughing.

"Do you have the game Trouble?" Yusuke asked looking at Yugi.

"Yeah, but we can't play that. We'd have too many players." Yugi said thinking.

"You could play teams and don't worry about me. I need to go home anyway, I have dance lessons tomorrow. Anzu said waving at them before walking back inside to get her things and leave.

"Bye Anzu!" Yugi said waving the taking Anzu's advice said, "How about we draw straws to see who's whose partner. How does that sound?" Yugi asked looking around at everybody. When he received nods from them he headed inside.

The others found him in the kitchen cutting straws.

"Okay the ones with matching straws are partners" He said when he was finished.

The others all pulled straws out Yugi's hand then matched them up.

"Okay so who's with whom?" Yugi asked clutching his straw.

"I'm with Hiei." Katsuya said smiling at the shorter man holding up their straws.

"I'm with Seto, or do you prefer Kaiba?" Kurama asked Seto uncertainly.

"Seto is fine." Seto said quietly.

Everyone looked at Seto for a moment shocked. Usually Seto never allowed a stranger call him by his first name. It took the gang ages to be allowed to do that.

Seto ignored the stares as if he didn't notice them, but the others had and Kurama wondered.

Once everyone else was partnered, Yugi with Yusuke and Kuwabara with Honda. Yugi went get the game and they all sat around the floor in the living room while Yugi set up the game.


End file.
